Friends
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: When a divorced Travers and his daughter become close with Maxine, secrets come out. But these secrets are also the key to Michael's ex wife receiving custody of his daughter... AU.
1. Chapter 1

"I used to think that females didn't eat junk food, but clearly I was wrong." A voice sounded behind Maxine as she paid for her blueberry frozen yogurt. Looking around for the person that spoke up, Maxine saw one of her colleagues, Michael Travers, and his daughter Zoe.

"Oh, be quiet you." Maxine said, as she walked over to the father daughter pair that was sitting a few tables to the left of her. "It's not junk actually, Mike. I ordered frozen yogurt." Maxine said.

"Fine, you're always right and I'm always wrong." Mike laughed.

"I did not say that!" Maxine scoffed. "I was wrong when I wrote on your face with a permanent marker." Maxine said. A stifled giggle was heard from Zoe as she quietly ate her chocolate ice cream.

"You can sit down, auntie Maxine, we don't bite." Zoe said, smiling a 100 watt smile at her as Maxine sat down.

"That's not true, Zoey, we may bite." Michael said, Maxine laughing quietly.

"Your own kid just blew your cover, MSAB." Maxine said. "OH! Before I forget, happy birthday Mike." Maxine said. Mike looked surprised as Maxine smiled.

"I thought you forgot." Mike said, as Zoe pulled out her stuffed pony from her pink and blue plaid backpack. "Sweetheart, we don't want to get Anitka dirty. Could you put her away?" Travers asked, and Zoe sighed, replacing the brown pony in her backpack. "Thank you, pet." Mike beamed, brushing Zoe's waist length blonde hair back.

"I couldn't forget my friend's birthday. I would've called you, but then usually I want to rip your head off after I talk to you, so I didn't do that. I got a card, but it's in your lab locker." Maxine mused, before opening her mini container of the blueberry frozen yogurt.

"Thank you." Travers smiled. "I'll try not to forget your birthday then." He said, and Maxine smiled.

"So how are your ballet lessons going, Zoe?" Maxine asked.

"Great! I'm having a dance recital on Saturday!" Zoe grinned. "I'm playing a fairy! And I have a wand with sparkles!" Zoe's eyes lit up as she told Maxine about her wand. Maxine and Mike exchanged smirks as they listened to Zoe.

"But, Zoey, you've spent the last five minutes telling Maxine about your wand." Mike said, his green eyes gleaming with pride as his bubbly seven year old babbled on about her position in the play. "Maybe Maxine wants to hear about your outfit, and maybe about what you'll be playing." Mike egged Zoe to tell Maxine more.

"Well, I'm a flower fairy!" Zoe exclaimed. "And I have a big pink skirt that has sparkles and is all puffy and a pretty shirt with sparkles and flowers!" Zoe said. "Oh! And I have a hat that looks like a flower! My friends will be playing the flowers!"

"Well that's really interesting, Zoey." Maxine said. "What do you have to do as the flower fairy?" Maxine asked.

"When Mrs. Swanson plays the right music, I need to come on stage and cast a spell on all the flowers so that they come alive during the spring!" Zoe blurted. "Daddy, didn't the flyer say that you could bring friends to the recital?" Zoe asked, looking up at her father. Mike sighed.

"Yes. But did you ask Maxine if she wants to come to the recital? We can't force her, you know." Travers said. "We can't tie her up, and put her in the back of our car so that she'll come to your recital." Mike said.

"Auntie Maxine, would you like to come and see me at the recital?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Sure. Just tell your dad to remind when it is." Maxine said. "And also tell him to not get on my nerves." Maxine gave Michael a warning look.

"Maxine, don't you think that's a little rough?" He asked, looking at his friend. The DNA tech stared at him blankly.

"No. It's perfectly normal, after you posted the video of me and a freaking mouse in my lab on Youtube!" Maxine snapped.

"Daddy, please be nice to auntie Maxine. I want her to come." Zoe said, sticking her bottom lip out a little bit, looking at Mike with sad eyes. Michael groaned, while Maxine let out a little amused huff.

"Aw, now how can you refuse that adorable face?" Maxine asked, a nearly evil smirk on her face. "Don't get on my nerves for the next 4 days and I'll come to the recital." Maxine said getting up. "Well I should get going, I still need to do some errands. See you tomorrow, MSAB." Maxine giggled, picking up purse and jacket.

"Oh, Maxine, one last thing." Mike said, and Maxine halted her movements.

"What?" Maxine asked, staring at Michael.

"My neighbor is having a barbeque party, you wanna come?" Mike asked. Maxine's eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend. "As friends. Not a date." Mike said.

"I'll think about it." Maxine said wearily, staring at Travers.

"Why does auntie Maxine call you MSAV, daddy?" Zoe asked when Maxine had left.

"It's MSAB and you should ask auntie Maxine about that." Travers said.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOO MANY GLITCHES FOR MY SANITY. ENJOY THE CORRECT VERSION. KBAI.**

As much as Maxine and Michael tried to keep the whole ballet recital under wraps in the lab, the news sorta spread like wildfire when Maxine accidentally told Natalia. Natalia told Calleigh, who told Eric, who told Ryan who did his best to keep his mouth shut and then told Dave. And somehow the news got to Paula and Tom.

"Why did you tell?" Travers asked when he spotted Maxine in the locker room. Maxine blushed a bit as she hid her eyes from Travers.

"It slipped out. I'm used to telling nearly everything that floats into my mind." Maxine laughed, blushing. Mike grinned knowing that he made Maxine blush when it was her that was making him land in the hot seat. "Sorry." Maxine said.

"Nah, don't be sorry, it would've slipped out anyways." Travers said. "But would you tell your pranking mate to stop nagging me minutely about our little 'date'?" Mike asked.

"Pranking mate-?" It was heard as Maxine brain went into overdrive. "Oh! Sure, would you like that on your start up screen or in your coffee?" Maxine grinned. "The apology." Maxine said.

"Unless you want a mouse in your locker." Travers said. Someone giggled from behind a corner and both of the lab techs exchanged glances. Carefully rounding a corner, Maxine crept up onto Natalia and Maxine.

"Creepers much?" Maxine asked as she sprung onto the two.

"Just checking up on our favorite new favorite couple." Natalia said. Maxine glared at her as Calleigh whisked her away to stalk someone else.

A few minutes Mike and Maxine were in the lab's parking garage, walking to their respective cars.

"Bloody. Fucking. HELL!" Mike roared when he reached his car. Maxine stared at him, a bit worried for her friend's sanity.

"Everything okay over there, Mike?" Maxine asked.

"It would be, if my blasted car wasn't spray painted and had all of it's bloody tires slashed!" Mike kicked one of the slashed tires.

"I could give you a lift, I guess." Maxine offered peeking at Mike's trashed car.

"This wasn't another prank was it?" Travers snarled.

"No. Noooo, we're not _that _evil. If we were, would I offering you a ride?" Maxine asked, and Mike cracked a smile.

"Yeah, to make a human pancake out of me. Thanks for the offer, I'm actually going to cave on that one. Just let me gets some things out of it first." Mike said.

"Take your time." Maxine said.

"I really don't know what I would've done without that lift, Maxine. Thank you." Mike said, smiling. "Maybe you'd like to come in for some coffee?" Mike as Maxine pulled up in front of Mike's house. Maxine came to a stop and Mike got out, Maxine following him.

"Sure." Maxine said, as her car chirped. "Who baby sits Zoe after school?" Maxine asked as they entered the house. Maxine looked around the house, surprised by how neat her colleague's home was. Before Maxine was even able to blink, a red haired woman descended the stairs.

"Uh- hello." She said nervously. Mike had disappeared into thin air and an awkward silence filled the air as the two woman started staring at each other.

"Oh! Sorry, Maxine, meet Laura, my neighbor." Mike said, when he returned to the living room, realizing that he left an awkward situation brewing on its own.

"And my babysitter!" A small, yet hyper voice sounded from the top of the stairs. "Hi auntie Maxine!" Zoe exclaimed. Maxine laughed, as Michael dashed up the stairs and forced Zoe to go back in her room.

"So, are you guys friends?" Laura asked Maxine.

"Coworkers. Someone trashed his car so I gave him a lift." Maxine explained.

"Uh huh." Laura nodded, staring at the clock. "I guess I'll be going now, I bet Hank's already home." Laura said. "See you later, Mike!" Laura exclaimed when Mike came the stairs and quickly disappeared behind the door.

"…Okay then. I guess coffee now?" Travers asked Maxine. Maxine shrugged following Mike to the kitchen. "Sorry about Laura, I kinda forgot that she was still here." Mike said.

"Forget about it." Maxine said, sitting down at the dining table. "She's your friend, and I would've run into her anyways."

"Well, she's more like a human angel than just a friend." Mike said.

"You're a really great dad, actually. At least in my opinion." Maxine said. Mike stiffened up a bit.

"I always try to make her happy, even though she hated the first few years." Mike said, pouring Maxine her coffee. "Especially after I adopted her." Mike said, setting a mug of coffee for him and Maxine. Maxine stared at Travers, trying to understand what he said.

"But I thought that she was your biological daughter." Maxine said, taking a sip of the coffee, still staring at her friend.

"She is. I caught her out of the foster system back in England when she was about 3." Michael sighed. "She had abandonment problems for a while, and then we moved." Mike said, hiding his face in his hands. The coffee suddenly expanded and solidified in Maxine throat when she realized that her friend was bordering an emotion breakdown.

"I -uh, I gotta get going, or my cats will kill me in my sleep." Maxine said, setting the mug down.

"How many cats do you have?" Mike asked, still trying to avoid Maxine's eyes as he walked her to the door.

"Two very, very annoying cats." Maxine said, walking outside. "Call me if you still need a ride tomorrow." Maxine said. "Goodnight!" Maxine waved at Mike as she walked towards her car.

"Goodnight! Don't break the sound barrier!"

-0-

**Crappy chapter ending, my brain was not cooperating.**

**As you can see, Travers has some secrets! And TCY, my other important fic, now was 401 reviews! EPIC!**

**R&R my friends, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

-0-

"So, that coffee didn't lead to anything, did it?" Dave asked, coming up to Maxine as she fed the vending machine coffee.

"No, Ryan- What the hell did you do to your hair, Dave?" Maxine exclaimed.

"Lost in a bar bet." Dave said. "Do I really look like Wolfe?" Dave asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah a little bit. Anyways, no, nothing happened and nothing will happen, Dave." Maxine said. Dave stared at her as though she had swallowed a raw fish whole. "I don't have sex with friends." Maxine said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Travers asked.

"Nothing at all Mike." Maxine said. Dave stared at her, before shaking his nearly hair less head and leaving the two.

"What happened to your hair, Benton?" Travers asked, but Dave just waved him off.

"Lost it in a bar bet. How in the world did you get here without my ride?" Maxine asked, as Michael tried to get a cup of coffee, but the vending machine was acting up.

"Drove a spray painted car- ARGHH!" Mike exclaimed as the vending machine spewed scalding hot coffee all over his hand. "I swear these bloody machines are just after me." Michael said through gritted teeth.

"You're becoming more accident prone than Ryan." Maxine sighed, pulling a First Aid kit from under the sink.

"Who said I'm accident prone?" Ryan asked, passing the two.

"Go and ask out Natalia on a date, Mr. Nosy." Maxine snapped.

"That was supposed to be confidential! Have fun on your own date!" Ryan snapped, and Maxine felt like throwing her shoe at Ryan's head, but figured it wouldn't be too great if Stetler saw this shoe throwing madness.

"I can probably this on my own, you know." Michael said. He didn't _mind _Maxine helping him with the burn, but things were beginning to get awkward with Ryan passing and other people staring at them as though they were zoo animals.

"Fine. Just don't accidentally trip on something, have your head meet the dispenser, and burn your face. I wouldn't want my prank victim end up in the ER for being an idiot." Maxine said.

"Not a smart ass?" Travers joked.

"No. An idiot. See you later, idiot." Maxine said, and left Travers alone with his scalded hand.

-0-

"How's the hand, idiot?" Maxine asked when she saw Michael in the locker room, rebinding his hand.

"I'll actually prefer for you to call me MSAB." Michael said. Maxine giggled at that.

"Really? Because you used to hate that nickname, idiot MSAB." Maxine smirked. Travers laughed, casting Maxine a playfully angry glare. "But you're an idiot, for getting into messed up situations two days in a row." Maxine said.

"So, what, would you be considered a slut for going to b- I think I should shut up now." Michael said when he saw Maxine holding a pair of manicure scissors in her hand ready in attack mode.

"Yes, yes you should." Maxine snapped. "Because if you don't, I'll come after you with something sharp and hurt you." Maxine said, staring at her hands. "Hell, I might come after you with my bare hands." Maxine said, showing her hands to Mike, her fingers curved in a claw like way. "RAWR." Maxine said.

"Hilarious." Mike chuckled. "Who slipped you caffeine into your water?" Mike asked.

"Myself, probably." Maxine said, as Michael's cell phone buzzed. He answered it, and suddenly all the color drained from his face. A few minutes later he hung up, and stared at Maxine with a face paler than a ghost.

"Mike, what's going on?" Maxine asked. But Michael disappeared from the locker room without a sound.

-0-

**Enter scary writer mode.**

**Holy crap, what the hell did I just do?**

**R&R, and hopefully there will not be any stupid glitches this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Travers, wait up." Maxine called out as Travers stormed into the elevator, the door closing in Maxine's face. He was going into the garage when Maxine caught up with him on the first floor of the lab. "Mike! What the hell is going on?" Maxine snapped when she caught up with Travers next to his car. Travers still didn't give a word, and just unlocked his car. "How the fuck do you expect to drive your car if your hand just suffered a 2nd degree burn?" Maxine barked.

"Can you drive?" Michael asked meekly.

"Yeah, when you explain what the hell happened!" Maxine said, getting into the driver's seat when Travers got out.

"Can I tell you on the way?" Travers asked.

"Sure. After you tell me where we're going." Maxine said, starting up Mike's car.

"My house." Travers said. But he didn't explain because there was no sense in explaining when they saw the CSI Hummers parked outside Michael's home.

"Alright, _what the fucking hell is going on?_" Maxine hissed, staring at the Hummers that were parked before them. Maxine parked the car outside of the police barricades and tried to wave over Calleigh before she disappeared into… _Travers's house? _

"I don't know. Paula called me telling me that all units were being dispatched to my house, but didn't exactly tell me why." Mike said, running a hand through his hair. Red and blue lights illuminated the block as crime scene tape encircled the block.` Tom, a few paramedics, and a gurney with a body bag on it exited the house and Mike looked like he was shot in the heart. Maxine sighed, knowing that the only way she'll get some info is entering the crime scene. Maxine ducked under the yellow tape before Travers was able to stop her.

"Ma'am, you can't enter the crime scene." A brown uniformed officer said when he saw Maxine, quietly trying to push her out back to where Travers was. Maxine dug her heels into the concrete, staring at the brown uniformed officer.

"Maxine!" A familiar voice sounded and Maxine soon saw Calleigh appearing from behind one of the Hummers. "Maxine… I can't let neither of you into the house yet." Calleigh sighed, leading Maxine back to where Travers was.

"…What happened?" Michael asked when he regained his voice.

"It looks like a robbery-" Calleigh said.

"So, why can't we go back in?" Travers asked. Calleigh cast Maxine a "Well here goes nothing" look and Maxine sighed.

"A person got hit in crossfire during the robbery. Weren't not sure who yet, so we're treating it like a murder case." Calleigh said. She looked around nervously. "I gotta go, but if anything comes up I'll tell you." Calleigh asked a disappeared before Travers was able to ask her another question.

"Damnit. DAMNIT!" Mike barked into the air.

"Calm down." Maxine said quietly, holding Mike's arm carefully.

"You're telling me to calm down?" Mike snapped at Maxine, Maxine taking a step back. "_You're not the one whose daughter may be dead, so don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down_!" Mike spat. Maxine glared at him, a little hatred for Travers boiling in her.

"Fine." Maxine said through gritted teeth. "Fine, I shouldn't be telling you to calm down. I'm sorry." Maxine said, before turning on her heel and leaving Travers, walking in the direction of her house. The place was located about 20 blocks for Mike's but since she drove Mike to his house in his car, she had to walk home.

"Are you just a selfish bastard?" Mike's neighbor from across the street asked from behind him. Travers looked behind and saw Maxine sitting on the curb at the end of the block.

"No. No, I'm not." Michael sighed as he walked over to where Maxine was sitting and sat down next to her. "I didn't mean to say that, Maxine."

"I know." Maxine said, looking at Michael. Tears were coming down his cheeks, and Maxine's worst nightmare was coming true. "You're my best friend and I don't want to leave you in this screwed up position, but you're acting like a total asshole." Maxine sighed, putting an arm around Mike's shoulders. "I'm pretty sure that Zoe's going to be okay."

But as far as they knew now, Zoe's body could easily be in some ditch a few miles from here.

…

**BHAHAHA EVIL. **

***prays that no one will bother asking any questions***

**Reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan rattled the door on Zoe's closet and frowned. Either the door was somehow stuck in it's jamb, or it was locked from the inside. "Hey Calleigh?" Ryan asked as the blonde CSI passed Zoe's room.

"You got anything, Ryan?" Calleigh asked, snapping on a new pair of gloves and hoping that he didn't find Zoe's body.

"Maybe. Ever had a closet that locked from the inside?" Ryan asked. Calleigh was now wearing the same frown as Ryan had. Pressing her ear to the door, Calleigh frowned again.

"No. Hmm." Calleigh crouched on the floor, and stuck a flashlight under the door. "Zoe?" Calleigh tapped on the door. "Zoe, I know you're in there. You're holding your breath to avoid us, but we're not going to hurt you." Calleigh said.

"Who are you?" A voice was heard from behind the door.

"You know me, Zoe. I'm auntie Calleigh." Calleigh said. Ryan sighed, and left the room. Calleigh could take care of this on her own.

Zoe let go of the handle on the outside, and carefully opened the door. "Did they leave?" Zoe asked, her cheeks stained with tears. "Where's Laura?" She asked, Calleigh helping her to get on her feet. In the meanwhile, Calleigh's stomach fell to her feet and she remembered why she sometimes didn't like working this job. "Where's my dad?" Zoe asked, her lower lip trembling. Calleigh gave her a half smile.

"Outside." Calleigh said, Zoe's eyes lighting up just a bit. "Come on." Calleigh half smiled.

"Mike." Maxine carefully nudged Mike. Mike lifted his eyes to look at Maxine. His face was twisted with fury, disbelief, and fear. Maxine bit her lip. "There's someone over there that wants to be hugged by you." Maxine said, pointing towards Calleigh and Zoe.

"Zoey bear!" Mike uttered, embracing his daughter in a huge hug. Maxine had to stifle a small giggle that was completely inappropriate. Calleigh pulled Maxine carefully away and frowned.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" Calleigh asked quietly

"We're just friends. And I was... yeah, how about I don't explain this to you at the moment? I'm not sure my brain will handle that." Maxine frowned.

Calleigh shrugged. "I guess I'll let you two 'friends' be." Calleigh turned on her heel and headed back towards the house, ducking under the yellow tape.

"So where are you guys going now?" Maxine asked, and Travers shrugged.

"A motel probably. We both know how much time these things can take." Michael said. Maxine frowned.

"A motel? That's kinda of... yeah, I hate motels. They creep me out." Maxine shuddered.

"Your point exactly?" Michael asked, and Maxine bit her lip. Her mind seemed to leave all sense even partial common sense somewhere.

"I have a guest bedroom. I guess you could crash there." Maxine said. Michael stared at her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Michael asked, gaping at Maxine.

Maxine shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

~0~

**CUTE CLIFFY...I...er...what?**

**Lol, okay. **

**review? PEYTON REVIEW THIS.**


End file.
